


The prince and the Magician

by fanetjuh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Once upon a time, in a Kingdom far far away, the young prince Alexander Lightwood felt the weight of the world pressing on his chest. In three days he would be crowned as the king of the realm, but with each night that passed more and more doubt started to slip into his mind. What if he wouldn’t be strong enough? What if he wouldn’t be smart enough? What if he wouldn’t be brave enough?So when his family was fest asleep, Alec Lightwood grabbed his bow and arrows and disappeared into the magical woods behind the castle. For he had heard that deep in the wood, hidden for the outside world, lived a powerful magician with a solution for every problem.





	The prince and the Magician

Once upon a time, in a Kingdom far far away, the young prince Alexander Lightwood felt the weight of the world pressing on his chest. In three days he would be crowned as the king of the realm, but with each night that passed more and more doubt started to slip into his mind. What if he wouldn’t be strong enough? What if he wouldn’t be smart enough? What if he wouldn’t be brave enough?

So when his family was fest asleep, Alec Lightwood grabbed his bow and arrows and disappeared into the magical woods behind the castle. For he had heard that deep in the wood, hidden for the outside world, lived a powerful magician with a solution for every problem.

***

“Aha, Alexander Lightwood, there you are!” Magnus Bane looked up when the door of his small house swung open. He had his lips curled up into a smile while he leaned back in his more than comfortable chair.

“How do you know who I am?” Alec stiffened, tensing all his muscles while he stared at the man who was a lot younger than he had expected him to be. “Are you Magnus Bane, the warlock who can solve any problem?” He straightened his back and lifted his chin, just like his father had taught him.

“I am.” Magnus stood up from his chair. There was a certain grace in the way he moved, in the way he swung his arms, in the way he cocked his head. “And I have ears and eyes everywhere.” Only a few inches away from where Alec was standing he stood still. “What has brought you here, Alexander?”

Alec took a deep breath. “I need strength.” He paused for a moment and licked his lips. “And I need intelligence.” He felt his chest moving up and down rapidly while his heart raced in his chest. “And I need courage.”

“Well, well, that’s quite a lot to ask!” Magnus turned around and for a few endless minutes he walked back and forth through his living room. “I am afraid that fulfilling your wishes will come with a price, my prince.” He locked his glance with Alec’s.

“I’ll pay it!” Alec shook his head and hurried to interrupt the warlock. “If you give me what I want, I’ll pay it.” He softened his voice and the magician curled his lips up into a warm and charming smile once more.

“I see, results first and payment later, I assume?” He raised his eyebrows slightly and Alec nodded. “I am afraid that in that case I won’t be able to be of any help.” He shrugged his shoulders. “You see, all magic literally comes with a price and without any payment upfront there might be unwanted side effects I can assure you want to avoid.”

Alec rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. “Fine.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “What do you want?”

Magnus curled his lips up into a smile and he cocked his head. “I need you to get me back a very important ring that was stolen by someone who doesn’t deserve to have it.”

Alec frowned his eyebrows and for a moment he just stood there, all his muscles tensed and his entire body was frozen. “You need me to get that ring for you?”

The grin on Magnus’ face brightened. “I would have gone myself, but I fear she will only play with my heart once again and it will end with more misery then that ring is worth.” He looked up at the prince in front of him.

“And how do you know she will not try to play me?” Alec took a deep breath. Slowly his body started to become restless and a certain fear nestled in the back of his mind.

Magnus shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and lifted his hand gracefully up in the air. “I don’t.” He turned around. “I understand that you’re used to more of a negotiation, my prince, but I am afraid that this is my final offer. It is up to you to decide if you will take it or will leave without your wishes fulfilled.”

Alec took a deep breath and he licked his lips. “Fine. I’ll go get that ring for you.” He straightened his back and lifted his chin. “Tell me where I can find it.”

***

Alec took a deep breath while he stared at the hand drawn map in his hands once more. He had never been this deep into the woods and somehow the roads all seemed to look exactly alike.

The trees surrounding him stood only inches apart from each other. Their leaves were almost blocking the sunlight completely. Each and every small sound caused him to look over his shoulder or to jump up.

His mother used to tell stories about this part of the woods. She used to tell how all the ghosts and souls from the soldiers who had died here were silently and barely hearable begging everyone who entered to change their mind and turn around. She used to tell about how even the trees had eyes and ears while they were waiting for someone to be within their reach so they could catch them with their branches so they would not be so alone anymore. She used to tell about the poisoned fruit that grew on the trees smelling that good that even those who knew they shouldn’t eat it would be tempted to do so anyway.

Alec could feel his heart hammering in his chest. The veins in his neck were visibly beating and even though he had not been running it was as if he was completely out of breath. His first instinct was to turn around, to go back to the castle where it was safe, to find a soldier to complete his task. But then he shook his head and closed his eyes and he breathed in and out a few times before he continued his journey towards the cottage of the evil woman who had stolen something that didn’t belong to her.

***

Alec didn’t know if it was day or night when he eventually reached the clearing in the woods. He had lost his sense of time and he wondered if maybe his family had noticed by now that he was gone. He hoped that they would know that he would come back eventually and he hoped that when he would return he would feel confident enough to be the king he needed to be.  

The clearing however was surrounded by a huge wall almost reaching the sky above his head. Roses and thorns covered the red stones and made it almost impossible to read the worn out letters carved into the wall.

Slowly, to make sure he wouldn’t miss any details, he walked alongside the wall protecting the house in the middle, of which he could only see the small tower without a window. He looked for stones that stuck out, wondering if they could open a hidden entrance. He looked for a spot free of thorns where he could climb up. He looked for anything that could indicate that there was a way in.

After three full rounds Alec noticed a small glimmer behind the lush green. The thorns cut into his skin while he carefully shove them aside, but he held his breath when he noticed a golden door. The door was closed, protected by a five digit lock and Alec sighed. With trembling fingers he started to randomly try something, but after what seemed like an hour he gave up. If he would keep on trying he would probably need hours, if not days to get in. He didn’t have that much time. He had to be back in time for his crowning ceremony, after all.

For a short moment Alec thought about giving up, about turning around, about telling Magnus that he had tried but had failed. Then his eyes fell on of the texts carved into the wall.

_Σ_ _= 30_

He frowned his eyebrows and cocked his head. Quickly he searched for all the other texts.

_III +_ _V = 14_

_IV = II + 1_

_2 * II = I - 1_

_II + III = 10_

A smile spread across his face. It seemed that whoever lived in this house had trouble themselves memorizing the code.

He hurried to grab a small twig and with his tongue between his lips he started to write in the sand beneath his feet.

All five numbers together were thirty. The third and the fifth number were fourteen together, which meant that the other three digits had to be sixteen. But the first number was two times the second number minus one and the fourth number was the second number plus one. Which meant that four times the second number was sixteen and therefore the second number had to be four. And the second and third number had to be ten together, so the third number had to be six.

Alec’s smile brightened and brightened, his doodling in the sand barely readable because it was almost impossible to hide his excitement.

The third and fifth number were fourteen together and therefore the fifth number had to be eight. The first number was two times the second number minus one, so it had to be seven. And the fourth number was the second number plus one which made it five.

Alec stared at the code he had written down in the sand.

Seven. Four. Six. Five. Eight. Which made thirty together.

He hurried back to his feet and ran towards the lock. His hands were shaking, but as soon as he had given in the right numbers he heard a loud click and the lock opened.

***

“Hello, handsome stranger.” A beautiful woman with raven black hair and blood red lips smiled at him as soon as he entered the garden. “What God has brought you here?” She walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her touch was soft, almost gentle, but her long nails carved small marks into his neck.

“I’m here to get the ring you have stolen from Magnus Bane.” Alec felt his voice trembling a little, but he straightened his back and lifted his chin.

“Did he tell you that I’ve stolen it?” The beautiful woman smiled and shook her head. “And here I thought that was a gift because he loved me so much.” She clacked her tongue. “I am afraid I can’t give you the ring, prince Alexander. You see, I have never stopped wearing it. I don’t think I can get used to not having it anymore.” She stood still in front of him, her lips only inches away from his. “But I can give you something else, if you’d like?”

Alec widened his eyes and he hurried to shook his head. “No…” He swallowed. “No, thank you. I want the ring. Only the ring.” He felt already sick at the thought of having to kiss her lips. He didn’t even want to think about touching her or being touched by her. “And if you won’t give it to me, I will have to take it by force.”

With a surprised look on her face the lady stepped back. She raised her eyebrows, but the amused smile didn’t disappear completely. “By force?” She opened her mouth and sharp fangs were glimmering in the bright light of the moon. “Are you sure about that?” Her sharp nails grew even longer and before Alec could even blink or grab his bow she had disappeared to who knew where. 

Alec let out a soft groan, but now he had gotten so far he was not planning on giving up this easily. He had traveled through a part of the woods he had only heard horror stories about. He had solved a complicated riddle to open the door to her garden. And now he would get that ring, no matter what.

“What are you waiting for, prince Alexander?” Her voice came from behind him and quickly Alec turned around.

He grabbed his bow and reached for an arrow and he squeezed his eyes when he let the first arrow fly.

It pierced nothing but air and once again the echo of her laugh sounded behind his back.

He turned around once more, grabbed another arrow and let it go.

Once more it hit absolutely nothing and once more her laughter came from behind him.

This time Alec stuck his tongue between his lips before he turned around, but the moment he let the arrow go he quickly turned back again and this time it hit her shoulder.

“Wow, I do have to admit that was quite impressive.” The woman fell on the ground, but the smile on her face was still not fading. “But you are no match for me, young prince.” She grabbed a sharp knife while Alec reached for his sword.

His upper arm started aching. His legs started hurting, but he kept on fighting and fighting. He ignored the pain when her sword hit his ankle. He fought through the pain of the wound she made in his side. He didn’t flinch when her knife cut into the flesh of his arm. He kept on fighting and fighting until he had his sword on her throat. “Give me the ring or I’ll be forced to kill you.”

For a moment the woman kept silent, then she opened her mouth and took the ring off of her finger. “Fine, have it. I’m not gonna die for this.” She raised her eyebrows and threw the ring over the wall, into the woods. “It’s yours if you can find it.”

Alec stared at the woman and then he looked over his shoulder to see where she had thrown the ring exactly. “If I ever hear about you stealing again, you won’t survive it.” He put his sword and bow away and left the garden to find Magnus’ ring somewhere between the trees and the bushes.

***

“Magnus?” Alec Lightwood was exhausted by the time he got back to Magnus. His wounds were bleeding, his feet could barely carry him any longer and he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep for weeks. “I have the ring.” He held the golden ring between his thumb and finger and he watched how Magnus reached for it while he cocked his head.

“Thank you, Alexander.” He twirled the ring around and around. “I really thought I’d never see this again.” He kept on staring at it and Alec shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

“It’s your turn now, Magnus.” Alec cleared his throat and he folded his hands behind his back.

“My turn?” Magnus looked up from his ring and curled his lips into a smile. “O yes, I remember. It’s done already.”

“It’s done?” Alec shook his head. “You didn’t do anything! How can it be done?”

Magnus didn’t say anything for a moment. “Only a brave person would travel through the dark woods we tell horror stories about. And only an intelligent person can discover the code to open the lock that leads to Camille’s cottage. And only a brave person can eventually defeat her and take something she would never give up voluntarily.”

“Are you telling me…” Alec stuttered, almost trembling over his own words. “Do you mean that…” He shook his head over and over again.

“It was already there, inside of you. It has always been there and it will always be there.” Magnus placed the ring on his table and then he laid down his hand on Alec’s heart. “You will be a wonderful King, Alexander. Even without my help.”

Alec didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to react. He thought of his adventure, of everything he had done and then he looked up at the man who had known he could do it all along. “You’re coming with me to the castle.”

“I am?” Magnus cocked his head and Alec nodded. “And how did I earn that honor?”

“Because you saw something in me I didn’t see myself.” Alec swallowed. “Because you believed in me when I didn’t myself.” He felt his cheeks heating up and he avoided Magnus’ glance.

“Of course, Alexander, it would be my pleasure.”

And if they haven’t died already, they are living happily ever after to this day.


End file.
